


Bear Witness, Good Citizens Of Storybrooke

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, implied Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard/Emma Swan, implied incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Queen makes an example out of Snow White in front of all of Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Witness, Good Citizens Of Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fireworks 16: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle.
> 
> Prompt: Once Upon A Time, Regina/Snow White, public sex

‘Emma, be a dear and turn away,’ said the Evil Queen. ‘I’m going to fuck your Mommy in front of all these doting citizens.’

If Emma could move, she would. If she could even close her eyes, she would. But of course she can’t. 

‘No? Very well, don’t complain to me if you find that you enjoy it.’ 

Emma managed to form a brief sneer. 

‘You’ll enjoy it. I know you will. You don’t want to, but you will. Very, very much,’ continued the Evil Queen. ‘Do you want to know how I know this, dear? I know because I know how you lust after Madam Mayor and Mommy dearest.’ 

The Evil Queen smiles at Emma mockingly, nails of her left hand digging into Snow White’s cheek. Snow manages not to wince. 

Snow was dressed in a simple white dress, while the Evil Queen was of course clad in resplendent royal purple. 

‘Yes, it’s true dear Snow, your little girl touches herself at the thought of Regina Mills naked. She touches herself at the thought of hearing you moan her name. Such a dirty little girl you’ve raised.’

At that Snow twisted her head and bit into the Evil Queen’s wrist. Instead of screaming or shoving Snow White aside, she simply inhaled sharply and bit Snow’s bottom lip in retaliation. 

‘Oh, I do apologise. That is a sore point isn’t it? You didn’t raise her. Dear me, I should remember important facts like that,’ said the Evil Queen, the tip of her tongue swiping blood from Snow’s broken skin. 

‘Leave Emma out of this. Please let her go Your Majesty,’ said Snow quietly. 

‘Yes dear. I want you to beg, but not so quietly like that. But I do like hearing my title like that. It’s been a while.’

Snow stood stiff, despite the freedom she technically enjoyed unlike every other person subject to the Evil Queen’s show. 

Regina’s eyes flashed in outrage as the Evil Queen’s hands appeared on either side of Snow’s thighs, slipping under the white dress, and slowly pulled down Snow’s equally white lacey panties. 

She locked gaze with Snow, eyes full of sorrow. Perhaps, in the past should would have crowed about this day. Snow gave her an almost apologetic expression. 

Neither noticed Emma’s eyes flicking between the two of them, before landing back on the Evil Queen, gaze full of rage. 

The Evil Queen’s smirk and gaze flickered to Regina as she used one hand to keep the front of Snow’s dress while the other one caressed between Snow White’s legs. 

Snow bit her tongue, not wanting to let out a moan too early. It would be so easy for her to close her eyes and pretend that the slim fingers stroking her skin were those of her Regina. 

She couldn’t pretend that they were Charming’s – let alone Emma’s, but she couldn’t think about those days anymore – that wasn’t her – she is Snow White – she is not Mary Margaret Blanchard. 

Both her husband and daughter had very different hands to that of the woman who knew her best. 

But this woman, she was not Regina. Not her Regina. 

While the Evil Queen was busy smirking at Emma, Regina had Snow White’s gaze. She couldn’t do much but be there for her. And give her permission to feel. 

Snow inhaled, closing her eyes for a moment before locking gazes with Regina once more. She let Regina’s vague smile comfort her from the sharp pinch on her clit and the nails digging into the soft flesh of her ass.

Seeing vengeance in Regina’s eyes assured Snow that she would not have suffered this indecency for nothing. 

For every thrust of the Evil Queen’s fingers into her and for every bite into her collarbone, Regina would make her dark side pay.


End file.
